Who is better?
by moonlightfall
Summary: Gold/Regina/David smut first ch.David finds himself falling for Regina. She too is falling for him and they soon start an affair. Snow cheated on David. After Snow finds out she wants David back. When he declined she started to plan revenge against everyone who likes Regina. That includes Emma and Henry who are moving to EC. Will Snow will let go of her anger or turn evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Another oneshot :D (David/Gold/Regina in another way.)**

The door bell rang when Regina was doing laundry. "Come in...",she mumbled annoyed but made no move to open it. She didn't hear how Gold poofed himself behind her. "Your hosting qualities are lacking, Regina.",he said and gripped her hips. She gasped and tried to step away but he trapped her between the washing machine and himself. "G-gold...what... what do you want?",she asked him and he chuckled in her ear. His hands wandered between her legs and she gasped. "You know what I want, dearie." She whimpered. "You promised to show me that you're better than your mother in bed. Well, your mother was great before her death."

Regina cursed herself for giving this favor in return for Henry's dream necklace. It hadn't come without a price. Gold had made it clear when Henry had slept. "So? What's first? Hand or Blow jobs, or do you want me right in the cunt?",he asked her and she turned around. Both knew he had the upper hand and wouldn't lose it but he would let Regina believe like he always had done with her mother. She pulled him by his hair down to her and kissed him hard. He felt her hand on his belt buckle and then on his zipper.

She pushed his pants down and tried to pull his shorts down when he pinned her hands behind her back. He admired her breasts which were pushed out. He unzipped her dress and let it down. "Still as beautiful as the first time.",he said while he admired her body. She blushed and they kissed again. Gold had taken Regina's virginity which she had requested from him. He had given in after Regina had pleaded for hours. She wanted her first time to be enjoyable and not hurtful. Both knew that for the king she would have been just a fuck.

**Flashback**

_"Please, Rumpelstiltskin. I'll give you everything.",Regina pleaded. Tears in her eyes. She didn't wanted to be introduced to sex as something hurting. Gold had looked deep into her eyes. These brown innocent eyes which were scared of the world which waited for them. He had slowly pulled her against him and he saw the relief in her face. They kissed slowly and he led her to his bed. She was nervous. Incredible nervous but at least she knew now that it would be okay._

_He laid her down and stroke over her stomach and hip while he kissed her again. She cupped his cheek and deepened their kiss. "I'll undress you now.",he said and she nodded. He undid her dress and magicked it neatly next to the bed. He studied her and smiled. "God, so beautiful.",he whispered and Regina blushed. "Thank you...",she mumbled and he undid her corset and pulled it down with her panties. He admired her naked body. He kissed his way down until he was nestled between her legs._

_He stroked them softly and locked eyes with her. He magicked himself naked before he softly licked her clit and entrance. Regina threw her head back and moaned softly. He smiled and worked a bit harder on her before he was satisfied and crawled upward. He took one of her hands and led it to his cock. He chuckled when he saw how she got red. He held her hand while he slowly showed her what to do. He kissed her and let her hand go which now was stroking him. He laid down and pulled her on top of him.  
_

_"I hate to tell you but the king will request another thing from you.",he said and Regina looked down to the cock. She had heard of it but doing it herself... she was scared. "It's okay. I promise.",he said and she looked him in the eyes. She took a deep breath before she lowered herself and hesitantly wrapped his lips around his cock. He stroked her hair reassuring and groaned then. He underestimated his own length. She wasn't that trained and couldn't deepthroat yet. She was to nervous. "Relax, Regina. Otherwise you won't be able to take it all. And don't think that he won't try to get as deep as possible.",he said and Regina slowly started to relax herself._

_Finally she had him fully in her mouth without choking and he thrusted in different ways in her. Sometimes hard. Sometimes softer. Then he pulled her upwards and kissed her again. "You did great.",he whispered and flopped her on her back. He spread her legs and softly entered her. She gasped painfully and tears gathered in her eyes. He softly kissed her and then took her pain away with a simple enchantment. He groaned. Regina was so tight and his cock so large. He almost was scared to rip her apart._

_He was soft to her. So tender that it surprised himself too. They moaned and slowly got over the edge. "Rumpel... Rumpel... I... that... is so...",she shuddered and came under him. She brought him over the edge. He rested on her and they kissed a bit more. "Thank you.",she whispered and cupped his cheeks. He stroked over her sides and pecked her. "I will make you a potion which prevents a pregnancy.",he said and sat up. She followed him quickly. "For one time or is this a potion which I have to take regularly?",she asked him. He magicked their clothes back on and led her to his work room._

_"It will work until you drink the cure of it. This potion will make you barren.",he answered. He mixed some things together and held it then to her. She looked at it. She had nothing to lose. The only person she ever wanted children with was dead and bearing the child of an old man which easily could be her grandfather was a disgusting thought. She took the potion and drowned it. "Thank you.",she said to him and he nodded softly._

**End Flashback**

"Should I start myself or will you stop thinking?",he asked her and Regina snapped back in reality. "I... sorry.",she answered and he chuckled. They undressed each other quickly and then Regina sank down on her knees. He moaned and grabbed her head. "Good girl. You are doing good.",he said and felt how deep he could enter her. She gripped his butt cheeks and he moaned louder. He felt his magic release without control and suddenly outside of Regina's house something exploded. He felt her chuckling and then one hand on his balls.

"God... you definitely trained.",he said and patted her head. She looked up to him and got quicker. He pulled her up and grabbed her hair. They kissed again and he forced her to the door. "You know what I want to do.",he whispered in her ear and she nodded. They were almost at the stairs when suddenly the door banged open. David stood in the door frame and turned quickly around when he saw the naked couple.

"Ehm...",he said and both looked at him surprised but then a sly grin spread in Gold's face and he rubbed Regina's clit with one hand. She couldn't muffle her moan and pressed herself against Gold. David had turned around once again. Thinking that Regina may be in danger. He blushed again and Gold chuckled. David studied Regina's naked body. He whimpered. She definitely had a hotter body than Snow.

Regina opened her dark eyes and grinned. "I know how I can top my mother.",she said to Gold and with a flick of her wrist the door repaired and closed behind David. He gulped and looked back to her. She stepped to him and kissed him hard on the mouth. He kissed her directly back. The little voice in his head telling him that he had a wife and daughter waiting at home. He stepped away and shook his head. Gold chuckled. "He doesn't has the balls for this, Regina.",he said and pulled her against him again.

David watched Regina kissing Gold. "They can't know about this.",David hissed and both looked at him amused. "You know that if WE would tell something WE would probably get killed?",Regina answered and pulled him against her once again. They sandwiched her and started to touch and stroke her everywhere. Regina sighed contently. She undressed David quickly who pressed himself against her to hide his cock. He had seen Gold's which was with 11 inches length and 2 inches width not to be underestimated.

Regina pushed him a step back and grabbed him. She saw David's ashamed look and she patted his chest softly. "Don't be so ashamed. It's still a good length. Gold is just an exception.",she said and he locked eyes with her. He was wondering why she was so nice to him when he felt her hand linking with his and gold hands. They walked upstairs to Regina's bedroom. Regina sat down on the bed and looked up at them seductively. Gold ordered her to lay down on the bed and put her hands above her head what she did. He pinned her hands over her head with magic and heard her soft sigh.

He magicked a butt plug for her and she lifted her hips up for him. He was tender with her. Like all those years ago. He knew that she still wasn't liking it from behind after the torture the king had put her through. He kissed her stomach and locked eyes with her shortly. He put it in to stretch her to make it easier for her. Then he magicked a large thin wand. David looked at him confused. "You will see.",he just said and than turned the wand on. Regina knew what Gold held in his hands and moaned before she bit her lip.

She jumped slightly when he hit her thigh with it and a soft electro shock rushed through her body. "God...",she moaned and Gold laughed. He gave it David. "It shocks with power. It's stimulating when you use it correctly.",he explained and David softly tapped Regina's lower stomach area. She bucked upwards and arched her back. Gold chuckled and took it again before he hit her clit mildly with it. She gasped loudly before her body started to shudder and she came undone. He laughed and checked with his fingers her wetness.

"I think she needs a bit more.",he said and Regina licked her lips delighted. "There is a flogger in the drawer." "How do you know that?",Regina asked him and than threw her head back when Gold smacked her entrance with the wand. David got the flogger and Gold smiled. "She is yours.",he said and poofed the wand away. David smacked Regina's thighs and then stroked over them. "Come on, Charming. Don't be such a wimp.",Regina said and he forcefully entered her with three fingers. Gold chuckled. "She is rather temperamental, isn't she?",Gold asked him and David nodded. "Release one hand. I want her to stroke him.",David ordered him.

Gold released one hand and Regina's hand wandered down and gripped him rather harshly. David groaned and suddenly Regina's second hand was released and Gold kneeled next to her on the bed. She grinned at him and stroke with her thumb over the tip teasingly. He pulled her up and laid down at the spot she had occupied. David was a bit confused until he watched how Gold removed the butt plug and Regina positioned Gold's cock against her entrance. She slowly sunk down. Feeling how Gold stretched her once again. It was one of the most satisfying feelings she had ever felt. Slowly she turned her head to David.

She raised an eyebrow suggestively and he gripped her hips before he entered her from behind. She bit her lip. It was still painful for her but like all the years ago Gold magicked the pain away. She softly kissed his lips gratefully and they started to move in sync. She kissed them both in turns while they thrusted in her and played with her breasts. She had a hand snaked in David's hair when she felt her release hitting her hard. Her walls clenched around Gold's cock and she brought him over the edge. David felt them climaxing and let himself go. He hardly couldn't stop himself of cumming and was happy to finally be able to.

Regina laid down spent on Gold. She heard his soft heartbeat and sighed. Then she fell asleep on him. Still with his cock in her body. David retreated and laid down next to them. He saw Regina's peaceful face and looked rather surprised. "Is... is she really asleep?" "Yes, but we had a bit more fun downstairs in her laundry room.",Gold said and stroked Regina's back softly. "For what was this?",David asked and pointed at the plug. "Well, Regina was treated rather violently in her past when she had to sleep with Snow's father. He mostly took her from behind. It left marks. Anyway, when she is prepared it doesn't hurt her as it did with the king. That thing is just stretching her softly.",he explained.

"She was raped?",David asked shocked. "Regina doesn't hate Snow without a reason. When Regina met her at first they were friends but after their first days Snow betrayed her and since then Regina's life was a living hell. I was partly fault of it too but Snow is the main reason next to Cora.",Gold answered. "She never had a chance...",David said with disbelief and Gold nodded. "Sadly. She was such a wonderful little teenager back then... I think... if I wouldn't have been this selfish... then you probably could have raised Emma.",he answered and saw how David looked rather angry at him.

Gold slowly retracted himself from Regina and magicked his clothes back on. He poofed away and left Regina with David alone in the room. David put the plug away and then snuggled behind Regina who took his hand and linked their fingers. She sighed softly. David watched her for a few minutes before he fell asleep too.

**I hope you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to know if I really should continue it like this. :)**

The next morning David woke up as the first one. He watched the sleeping beauty next to him who was snuggled closely to him. He ran his fingertips over her arm and sighed softly. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. Surprise was the first emotion readable in her face. She started to smile and blush slightly. David chuckled and she laid her head on his chest. "Why are you still here?",she asked him curiously and traced pattern on his chest.

"I... I don't know... I think after what Gold told me... I just didn't wanted to go.",he answered and ran his fingers through her soft black hair. She looked up to him. Using his chest as support for her chin. "What did he tell you?",she asked slightly scared. "That... That you got raped... That...if he, Cora and Snow hadn't been that selfish you would never went evil... You never had a chance...",he stuttered and Regina buried her face against his chest when he had mentioned the rape.

"Don't say her name in my range ever again.",she said and he nodded. Softly he wrapped his armed tighter around her and kissed her hair. She looked up again. "Why am I not killing you?",she asked him confused. He shrugged. "Because you aren't evil?",he answered and she looked amazed at him. He flopped her on her back and started to kiss her lovingly.

"What are you doing?",she asked him after a soft peck. "Dunno. Just enjoying myself I guess.",he answered and looked at her mischievous. Slowly he kissed his way down. Nipping and kissing the skin he passed. She sighed contently and enjoyed his caressing kisses and touches. "Mhm... David.",she moaned and arched into his touch. He grinned up at her and crawled back up. They kissed again. Their tongues softly nudged each other. Danced their own little dance.

"I want you..",he said and she looked him in the eyes. "She'll forgive you one time. Are you sure that you want to risk your marriage because you want sex?",she asked him and he shook his head. "I don't want just sex. I want sex with you.",he said and smiled. He didn't know why he felt like he did. But he knew that it was serious. "You are so beautiful.",she giggled and kissed him. There weren't many people who told her that she was beautiful. The last one who really had meant it was Gold before he had taken her virginity.

"You are quite handsome as well.",she said and gripped his ass. "Well. Fuck me." He shook his head. "I hardly fuck. I'll make love to you.",he said and softly kissed her again. She softly stroked his cock and melted into him. He slowly entered her and they moved together in a soft pace. They came together and he spilled his seeds deep into her. They laid next to each other again and just cuddled. "That was perfect.",she mumbled and he nodded. "Can I... can I ask you a personal question?",he asked her hesitantly and she thought about it shortly. On the one hand he was Snow's husband but on the other side did he also cheated twice on Snow with her. She then nodded.

"What did she do to you? She never tells me.",he asked and she sighed but told him the story about her, Daniel and Snow. He was shocked when he heard it and just pulled her tighter while he kissed her hair. "That is... horrible.",he said and Regina nodded. "I...I liked Snow when I rescued her back than... but she wanted a mother and didn't cared what would happen to either me or Daniel.",Regina choked out and started crying. He kissed her tears away and then cupped one cheek. "If I had known...",he whispered. "Than you wouldn't have Emma and than I wouldn't have Henry.",she sniffed and smiled slightly.

He smiled back and kissed her. "Mhm... I could get addicted to them.",he moaned and kissed her again. "To what?",she asked irritated. "Your lips... your kisses. You are really good.",he answered and she grinned widely. "Yours are addicting too.",she giggled and he smiled. "God your laughter sounds so cute." She smiled and straddled him. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her small torso. "You need to eat more.",he said when he strove over her ribcage. "I just don't feel hungry so often.",she answered and ran her hands through his hair. She didn't know why but she started to like him. To like him more than a normal friend.

"I'm hungry.",he said suddenly and she laughed. She truly laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Unbelievable. At least I know now where Emma and Henry got this trait." He laughed too and then kissed her. "Mhm...",both moaned with a smile and then started to giggle at the same time. They got up and dressed quickly before they went into the kitchen. "And how will you explain that hickey?",she asked him and pointed at his neck. He opened his mouth but she magicked his hickey away and then pecked his lips. She made them pancakes which they ate together. They were mostly laughing and touching each other hands.

When it was midday both decided that he had to go. "Bye. I'll miss you.",he said and both froze. "Uhm...I... sorry...",he stuttered and she shook her head. "I'll miss you too.",she answered and wrapped her arms around his neck before she kissed him lovingly. "I guess." He chuckled and then stepped to the door. "I should poof you somewhere where they don't become skeptic...",she said and he nodded. She smiled and then he vanished in a purple smoke.

**TBC?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter :D**

Regina hummed a happy tune. She danced through the kitchen when she cooked lasagna. Suddenly someone wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She titled her head to give more access to her neck. "Mhm...",she heard and was turned around. David pulled her against him and kissed her lips. "Hello handsome.",she whispered with a giggle. What the fuck was happening to her? "Hello beautiful.",he answered. "I hope that I didn't missed dinner." "No but you will if I can't continue.",she answered laughing.

He pouted but weakens his grip on her. She turned around again and finished the Lasagna. "You still know how my lasagna tasted?",she asked him when they walked still clinging together to the oven and put it in. Her ass grinded against his crotch. He had a hand on her back and softly stroked her. "Yes.",David answered and felt his heart beat faster when she turned back to him and snuggled in his embrace. "Why am I so clinging to you?",she asked and he lifted her up and kissed her softly.

"Dunno but I like it.",he answered and she stroked his hair while she had wrapped her arms around his neck. "Me too.",she blushed and he chuckled. He sat her down on the kitchen island and started to kiss and nip at her neck. She sighed contently and pulled him even closer. Then he just was in her embrace. "I think Snow is cheating on me... that's why I slept the first time with you.",he said and looked up to her. Regina looked at him sympathetically. "She always had a thing for destroying true love.",she said and cupped his cheek.

David sighed and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She just held him and stroked over his back and hair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She smelled like a warm summer day and apples. David started to think about their possible future. Everyone would hate Regina if he would break up with Snow because he wanted to be together with Regina. And did Regina really wanted him as her lover or was he just a toy for her revenge? He dismissed the last thought. She giggled and laughed in his range. She held him close when he was upset. She cared.

Obviously more than Snow who didn't even tried to hide the hickeys he hadn't made. "What are you thinking about?",Regina asked him and he looked up again. "Snow's cheating...",he said and she kissed him softly. "Don't think about that slut." "Would you ever cheat?",he asked her and she hesitantly nodded. "Yes but just with one person... Daniel... wow... That definitely makes me look bad."

"No. It's perfectly understandable. He was your first and true love and I know for myself that the first love is one of the strongest.",he answered. "Thank you. For being honest to me." She nodded. "Always.",she whispered back and kissed him once again. but this kiss was more passionate and more lovingly. "I wish you wouldn't need to go back to her...",Regina said and rested her forehead against his. "Me too. But I need proof that she cheated first so that she can't blame me."

"She is good in that.",Regina said and hugged him closer. "I need to tell you something else." "What? You can tell me." "I... Uh... Might have slept with your... daughter before the curse broke.",she said and he gasped and looked at her. "It was more like hate-sex... She took Henry from me... Or I thought she did but I did it myself..." He slowly nodded and lifted her down from the counter. He sat her down and took one of her hand and put the other on her waist.

He softly hummed a song which she directly recognized. They danced together softly and somehow ended up wrapped in each other's embrace. "I didn't knew that you could dance so well.",she said with a grin and he chuckled. "You aren't that bad yourself, your majesty.",he said and kissed her shoulder. They smiled and moved again in a soft pace. "I could stay here for forever." "Me too.",she said.

The oven interrupted their little dance and she took the lasagna out. She grabbed two plates and put two pieces of lasagna on them. "Voilá. Lasagna.",she said smiling and gave him a knife and a fork. They ate together like in the morning. They joked around or they would kiss, feed or just hold hands. Both were happier than they were in most of their lives.

After lunch they walked into the living room where they snuggled up on the couch and would just listen to the silence or their heartbeats. David knew that he was falling for Regina and that Snow wouldn't be happy about this but she was cheating too. He just needed to expose her to everyone first. While he laid there on the couch with Regina on his chest he started to get horny. She suddenly giggled and looked between their bodies.

The bulge in his jeans was huge. She licked her lips and then sat up so she straddled his waist. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse and let it fell down next to them on the ground. He smiled satisfied and took off his own shirt and met her for a kiss. They shrugged out of their pants and undergarments before Regina quickly took off her bra and leaned down to him. She kissed him and they rolled accidentally of the couch on the floor. He laid on top of her and they laughed. "Ouch. That hurt.",Regina said and giggled.

He ran his hands over her sides and felt that she was ticklish. "Sto-op.",she giggled and he smiled. He crawled downwards between her legs and grinned. "You want me to stop?",he asked and started to eat her out. She moaned and shook her head. "God no.",she trembled under him. "Don't you dare to stop." He chuckled and used his fingers to pry open her outer lips. He licked her entrance and she grabbed his hair. "Mhm... delicious..." "Better than... than Snow...?",she panted and he nodded. "Yes. Much better, baby.",he said and she screamed in pleasure when he started to rub her clit.

He crawled back on top of her and kissed her with his in juices coated lips. "Mhm... you are the hottest woman on earth.",he said and she smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders. He was on his knees and lowered himself down between her legs and started to hump her. "Oh David...",she moaned and he grinned. He supported his weight with his arms which trapped Regina under him. "You'll be screaming my name when you come. I promise you that.",he said and forced himself harder and faster into Regina who just nodded and moaned.

"Oh god... oh my god... David!",Regina really screamed when he brought her to orgasm a few minutes. He felt how his balls tightened and then spilled his seeds deep into her. He grunted and then released a deep breath. He kissed her neck and heard her chuckle. He looked in her face and saw her huge smile. "You are one of my most talented lovers.",she said with a smirk. He grinned and thrusted deep in her again and she moaned. "Mhm..." "Not the most talented?",he asked with fake mock and she shook her head. "Graham was a little bad boy. I like this kind of men in bed.",she said with a grin. "Mhm... well. Than I should think about something.",he said and she pulled him down.

"I like this kind too.",she whispered and he nodded. "I would like to try the harder side. With Snow... well... that was just in and out without real passion. She tried to satisfy me and always put her things back..." "And how are you than able to satisfy her? When you come first it's a bit more difficult, isn't it?",Regina was surprised. He sighed. "That's probably why she is cheating.",he answered and then felt her lips on his once again. "Well. I promise that I won't do that.",she said and he nodded. "I know. I want to break up with Snow..." "Really? Because of the cheating?",Regina asked and he nodded half-heartly. "And because of you. You are these things which I missed from Snow even before you interrupted our wedding..." "You want to be together with... with me?",she asked hopefully.

He smiled down at her. "More than everything.",he said and she felt tears in her eyes. "But... they will all hate me." "That's why we have to keep this a secret until Snow is officially together with her affaire. And then we could start dating. I mean real dating. A dinner for us two. Watching a movie in the cinema. Just walking in the park. This things.",he said. "Are you really sure? I don't think I can handle being rejected once again.",she said and he nodded. "Yes. May sounds weird and crazy because of only one day but..." "There is something special you can't describe?",Regina finished the sentence and he nodded. She smiled and they laid there for a while.

**TBC..?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next one:D**

Regina and David had their affaire now for 9 weeks. He would visit her in the mornings and his lunch times. He also took every free chance to get to Regina. She had given him a spare key for the backdoor and had made some place for him in her wardrobe.

Regina was cleaning the kitchen when she heard how he entered the house and searched for her. She smiled and continued her work when he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her. "Hello handsome.",she said and turned her head to him. "Hey.",he said with a tear stained face. She turned around and softly cupped his cheeks. "What's up?",she asked him and looked really concerned at him. "I...I... walked in when Snow and... and some weird man..." "This fucking bitch.",Regina growled and pulled him in a hug. "I'm here for you.",she whispered and kissed him softly.

He held her flush against him and sighed. "I know... I love you.",he said and she looked in his eyes. "I love you too.",she answered and kissed him again. "David...I... I have to tell you something." David looked at her curiously. "What's going on?" "David...I... I'm pregnant.",she said and he gasped. "You... really?",he asked and she nodded with a concerned expression. "That are wonderful news." He picked her up and held her. "But... is it really mine or couldn't it be Gold's too?"

"I asked Gold how I could get pregnant at all. He gave me a potion to prevent me to get pregnant from the king. He said I have to drink a cure... Well... he didn't told me that the cure is his cum and I didn't have to swallow it... And he said that he couldn't... you know..." "Oh.",David said and she grinned. "We are having a baby." "Yes. We are having a baby.",Regina said with a huge smile. David sunk on his knees and lifted her shirt up before he placed a kiss on her stomach. "But they will know that... you know... we...",she said anxiously and he stood up. "Snow confessed that she had an affaire with this guy since half a year. She has this affaire longer than we have.",he said and cupped her cheeks.

She smiled and he held her close. "Does Snow want to publish her relationship? Or your divorce?",Regina asked him then and he shook his head. "I will make her." "Don't do something stupid.",she said and he nodded. "I just want to be happy with you." She kissed him softly and he sighed. "I will talk to her now." She looked at him surprised and wanted to say something but he already walked out of the house. She quickly followed him. "That won't do any good, David.",she said and he shrugged. "But I don't want to hide you.",he said.

They walked to the apartment and he opened the door. They both froze when they saw the scene in front of them. Snow was riding a brunette man. "Good god! Cover yourself, Slut!",Regina shouted and turned away. "Ugh..." Snow leaped of the couch and covered herself with a blanket before she threw at the man his shorts. "I want a divorce.",David said and Regina turned around again. Snow looked at him saddened. "David... I... that was the last time... I promise...",she said and tears streamed down her face. "Shut up, slut.",Regina snapped and the man stood up and grabbed Regina angrily. "Don't call her a slut." "She cheated on her husband and now doesn't want to give him free again! She is just a selfish brat!",Regina said and felt a slap.

She tumbled on the floor and felt David quickly pulling her up and in his arms. "Don't you dare to beat a pregnant woman ever again.",he hissed and heard Snow's gasp. Regina sighed. "How long is this between you two?",Snow asked than and David pulled Regina behind him. "Not even as long as your affaire." "But I ,at least, don't sleep with your worst enemy!",Snow screamed. "Don't you dare to give him the fault! If you wouldn't have cheated on him he never would have started with me!",Regina said and stepped next to David.

"I...I just wanted more in bed...",Snow said silently. "And instead of asking you just searched for another man? I told David clearly what I wanted, asked him what he wanted and than we just do it... Hell, he is the most understanding man on the whole world and you... you were so lucky to have him and then you throw him away like... like I would do when I still would be the Evil Queen.",Regina said and took David's hand. He smiled at her lovingly and pulled her closer. "Do the right thing and give him free.",Regina looked into Snow's eyes.

Snow looked deep into Regina's eyes. She saw the pleasing glint in them and then the love when Regina looked up to David who had pulled her completely against him and wrapped his arms around her. "No.",Snow said and all three of them gasped. "What?",David asked her shocked. "I won't sign the divorce papers.",Snow said and crossed her arms. "Don't you want to be able to marry him?",Regina asked and pointed at the brunette man who looked rather insulted. "No need... Obviously I am not enough for her...",the man said and started to dress quickly. "Adam...",Snow breathed but the man shook his head.

"Why, Snow? Why destroying their happy ending when you could have one with me? I know you can see that they love each other. I can see that too...",Adam asked her and Snow looked down. "Because she will take everything away from me." "I won't... you know that I feared Emma because of that too. But Henry loves me and he sticks to my side. If someone really loves you they will stay. No matter what.",Regina said and Snow sighed. "I still won't. In the Enchanted forest you marry and never part again until one of them dies...",Snow said.

David thought about it until realization hit him. "Wait... in this world I'm not even married to you... I was married to Kathryn... but I'm not anymore... so we normally wouldn't have needed to ask you... we could marry this instant but we want to spare your feelings and rather ask. Wanting to see how good you already came over me.",David spat and Regina looked up surprised. Snow sighed and looked up. Her look purely filled with hate and he was directed at Regina. "You will pay for this.",Snow hissed and ushered them out of the apartment.

**TBC...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter :-D**

David watched his girlfriend sleeping. She was exhausted after the trip to the apartment and had went straight to bed. He laid down next to her, facing her face. Softly he stroked her cheek and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled and kissed him lovingly. "Hey.",he said and brushed her hair out of her face. "Hey.",she answered and snuggled closer. "We're going to have a baby.",he whispered and she grinned.

He pulled her closer and kissed her before he started stroking her stomach. Regina put her hand over his and sighed. "I love you, David." "I love you too, Regina." They laid there for some minutes when Regina's stomach started rumbling. They laughed and stood up. "You go into the living room and I'll get some food.",he said and she nodded. They separated shortly before David entered the living room with a bowl of strawberries and chocolate sirup.

"That's not real food.",Regina said and he sat down next to her. He shrugged and she took the bowl with the sirup. David smiled and dipped a strawberry into the sirup before lifting it to her mouth. She opened it and took a bite. Their eyes were locked the whole time. Regina leaned over to David and kissed him. "Delicious.",she said with a wink and he smiled.

She loved making a show of things. After they had eaten all strawberries Regina straddled him. She pulled his cock out of his shorts and stroked it. He groaned and thrusted in her hand. "Regina...",he moaned and she smiled. "What is it,David.",she emphasized his name and he felt a shudder run down his spine. He stood up and lifted her up. He walked into the kitchen and laid her on the kitchen island. He pulled her panties down.

She grinned and quickly took off her nightgown. He admired her bare breasts and directly started sucking and fondling them. He pulled his shirt over his head and then leaned down to her. "I'm gonna fuck you.",he said and she squealed delighted. They had made a deal that they would try rough sex. He spread her legs and slowly stepped between them.

"No foreplay?",Regina asked with a raised eyebrow but a cheeky grin. He entered her with a strong thrust and she gasped before she moaned aroused. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and started to pound in her. She moaned and screamed his name, always on the edge of coming. "David!",she panted and he smiled wickedly. He pulled out and stepped a bit back while she quickly sat up and tried to grab him.

"You won't leave me on the edge!",she said and tried to tackle him but he stepped back and she fell on her knees. He stepped back and pulled her face up by her hair. He slapped her face with his cock and she smiled. She gripped him and his balls before she took his cock in her mouth and started to stroke and massage his cock and balls. He groaned. "Good girl.",he said and thrusted deep into her mouth. She took him deep and smiled. She loved the taste of him. They didn't hear the front door opening nor the steps to the kitchen.

Emma stood in the frame and gasped. David looked over to her shocked but was so aroused by the fact that Emma had run into them during sex that he came in Regina's mouth who swallowed it quickly before she stood up and hid behind David. "Emma.",she gasped and watched how Emma blushed heavily. "Snow... she uhm... maybe I'll speak to you after you dressed?",Emma said and looked down. They nodded and she quickly walked in the foyer.

After they had dressed they called Emma who entered the living room. She was still heavily blushing. Regina got up and got them some cider while Emma sat down on the couch. Her father sat down next to her and blushed too. Regina came back to them with three glasses and gave each of them one with cider and she herself had some apple juice. "You can't drink cider, Regina...",David said and she held the glass to him. He smelled that it was just normal juice. "I know. I would never endanger it.",Regina said before she turned to Emma.

"So? What's going on, Emma? And how did you even got in?" "Henry. He is upstairs. We...It's...",but Emma didn't finished the sentence she got up and walked to the door but Regina quickly ran after her and stopped her. She watched how Emma let her head hung and tried to hold back her sobs. Regina pulled Emma in her arms and stroked over the back of her head. David got up too and pulled both women in his arms. "Snow... she threw me out after she... after she heard of... of that night...",Emma sobbed and Regina just held her closer. "She is an idiot, Emma. And you are more than welcome to be our guest. I have another bed- and bathroom upstairs.",Regina said and Emma wrapped her arms tighter around her.

Regina may have threatened her a lot and they had many fights but Regina was also one of the few people who really understood her. Who knew when to back off. Who may not agree to most of her opinions but always would put Henry over everyone else. She felt Regina pressing a kiss on her head and then squeezing her a last time before she stepped a bit back and wiped her tears. Emma looked to David who looked at her softly. "How... how did you two got together? I mean... you hated her...",Emma asked him and he looked lovingly to Regina.

"That was because I didn't knew of her past. Of what led her to this. And when Snow isn't around she can be a nice person.",he said with a smirk and Regina nudged him with a fake scoff. He pulled her against him and smiled. Emma looked at the couple and saw the love between them. She looked down and Regina and David watched her concerned. "Get your things.",Regina said and Emma nodded. She walked out and Regina looked at David. "I'll talk to her, okay? I think she needs to hear it from someone else than you.",Regina said and kissed him. He nodded and walked to the stairs with her. "I'll talk with Henry, okay? I think he will be a bit... unreceptive to you... I know what Snow probably told him.",he said and she nodded.

Regina watched Emma carrying a box to the door. She still cried and Regina sighed. She held the door open and locked it behind her before she led her to the guest bedroom. Regina sat down on the bed and watched Emma unpack. "Stop unpacking and sit down.",Regina said and patted the bed and Emma looked to her and then reluctantly sat down next to her. Regina took Emma's hand in her own. "Listen, Emma. I know that you feel... devastated... that you feel abandoned... and I'm sorry that Snow... Snow abandoned you because I'm in love with David...",Regina said and Emma looked at her. "It's alright. It's not your fault but rather David's. He was the one who... who..." "It was our both fault... I should have stopped him. But I don't think you want to really know what happened. I find these topics... embarrassing when servants told me about my father having an affaire with one of our guards..."

"Your father was gay?",Emma asked surprised, she had hope in her eyes. Hope that she won't be judged. "No. But even if he would have been gay than I would have supported him anyway. We had a female guard with whom he slept when my mother was arranging balls for me to attend.",Regina said. She knew that it was what Emma needed to hear. "I wouldn't have slept with you if I would be homophobic, Emma. Don't worry too much. And I promise that your father won't mind either... but now. Tell me why you really are this upset. It's not just because of the affaire. What did Snow do?",Regina asked and Emma looked down at her hands.

"She... she looked so disgusted... when I told her... as like she would be ashamed of me... of who I am...It's just... what everyone did and she as my mother... she should be understanding..." "She should but she never really cared for the fates of others as long as she had her happy ending... My first love and I had to suffer from that... But I shouldn't speak about her like that in front of you. She is still your mother. The person who gave birth to you.",Regina and Emma locked eyes. "Thank you, Regina..." "No problem. I leave you now to unpack. There are leftovers in the fridge in case if you are hungry. I'll be checking on Henry and David." Emma nodded and went to her box.

"Emma?" Regina looked to the blonde haired woman who now slowly turned to her. "Be proud of who you are. You are perfect the way you are and just because your mother doesn't see it yet shouldn't weight you down." Emma nodded with tears in her eyes and Regina closed the door behind herself. She walked to Henry's room where she knocked slightly afraid. David called her to come in and Regina opened the door. Henry sat on his bed and looked to his mother. He quickly ran to her and hugged her. "Hello, my sweet boy." "I'm not angry at you, Mom. David... he told me why and how he fell in love in you and I know that you aren't fault. You were just the first person who picked up his pieces after Snow hurt him.",he said and Regina kissed his head.

"I love you, Henry." "I love you too, Mom. Will Emma and I will live with you two now?",he asked her hopefully and Regina nodded. "Yes. Emma will have the guest room and well you... you have still your room. Although I think we should decorate it a bit nicer. Maybe more of posters of your ages. You know? Maybe some bands or something like that. You are almost 11 and with that a young man already.",Regina said with a smile and he smiled happily. "That would be so cool." "But now you go to bed, okay? We wouldn't want you to fall asleep in class tomorrow.",Regina said with a smile and he nodded. "Okay, Mom. Have a good night." "You too, sweetheart." David left to go to Emma while Regina tucked Henry in.

"Emma?",David knocked on the door and his daughter opened the door in top and shorts. "What's up?",she asked. "I...I want to say that I...I'm sorry that your mother... is like that because of me...",he said and Emma looked down. "It's not that. It's just... she looked so disgusted... My... my mother shouldn't look like this at me...I...",he pulled her in his arms. "I love you the way you are, Emma. Be who you are. I don't care with whom you fall in love as long as you are happy.",he said and cupped her cheeks where tears were running down. "Why do you two know?" "Well. I think you wouldn't have slept with my girlfriend if you would be straight, now would you?",he asked with a smirk and she smiled too. "Probably not.",she answered and wiped her tears away.

"You will always be supported by Regina and me. I promise you that. We won't judge you ever for that." "Thanks... Dad.",Emma said hesitantly and he hugged her again. Regina had watched the scene from her bedroom and smiled softly at them. She walked over and wrapped an arm around David after he had stepped back from Emma. They looked at each other. "We wanted to eat at Granny's tomorrow morning. Would you like to join us?",Regina asked Emma who nodded. She saw her father's hungry gaze towards Regina and sighed. "Stay quiet, please. I don't need a sequel of earlier.",Emma said and Regina looked confused to David and saw what Emma meant.

"Don't worry. I will soundproof the room.",Regina said and winked at David who grinned. Emma put her hands over her ears. "I don't even want to know that!",Emma said and Regina chuckled. "Sorry. Good night, Emma.",Regina giggled and Emma looked kind of surprised but smiled too. "Good night, you two too." David kissed her forehead before they walked to the bedroom and Emma closed her door. Emma laid down on her bed and tried to sleep when she soon heard Regina's pleasured screams and David's moans. But they stopped suddenly and Emma sighed relieved. She fell asleep.

**TBC?:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Guest:) No, they don't know of her pregnancy yet but I will write about it :)**

Emma walked down the stairs the next morning when she heard something crashing downstairs. She arrived in the kitchen where she saw Henry and Regina having a tickle war. Both laughed loudly and now Emma saw what crashed. It was just a chair which had toppled over in their little war. They finally noticed Emma. "Hey, Emma.",Henry said with a smile and Regina greeted her with a soft smirk. "Good morning, Emma. Was the bed to your liking?",Regina asked. Ever the good hostess. "Yes. It was probably the best bed I've ever slept in.",she answered and picked the chair up and put it back down. "Put something on. We will go soon.",Regina said with a smile and walked out of the kitchen.

"And. How are you taking everything?",Emma asked Henry who sat down on a chair. "It's... difficult but I cope with it. Grandma did the first mistake. Not David. And the least person who is fault is Mom. She didn't do anything to destroy their happiness. She didn't even knew about their problems and she is trying to be good.",he said and Emma nodded. "Yeah... Henry... would you mind... if you don't get a new dad? I mean from my side. Not from Regina's." "You never want to marry?" "I want but..." "Not a man. Oh... no, that's alright Emma. As long as you are happy it's alright with me.",he said and she wondered again how he grew up this fast. "Thank you, Henry... I don't want to make you uncomfortable." "You don't. But does David and Mom know?" "Yes. Actually I think they knew before I did.",Emma confessed and Henry smirked.

"Well. We should change now before Mom goes without us.",Henry said and Emma nodded. They walked upstairs where they met Regina and David kissing heated. "Ugh, moooom. Daaaavid!",Henry declared and covered his eyes. They turned to them and grinned. "Sorry, Henry.",David said and Henry put his hands down when David kissed Regina a last time. Henry just ran into his room quickly and both adults laughed loudly. Emma looked a bit uncomfortable. "Change, my dear. We wouldn't want you to starve.",Regina said and Emma smiled. She quickly slipped in her room and changed while Regina ushered David in her bedroom to change too. She had poofed his things in her drawers so he wouldn't have to go back to Snow.

She already had changed into a dress which reached to her knees and had a normal cleavage. She was taken and she took that serious. She wouldn't give other men the sight which was now only for David's eyes. She slipped in her heels and grabbed her things while she walked down. She waited downstairs for them. The others came down a few minutes later and they left the house. David wrapped an arm around Regina's waist and held her close while on his other side walked Henry. Emma was on Regina's side and had linked her arm with her. "So, Emma. Who is the lucky one?",Regina asked her with a grin.

Emma blushed and looked down. "Ruby...",Emma mumbled and the three of them looked at her surprised. "Well. Why don't you invite her over then? And we'll take Henry out.",Regina said and Emma looked at her surprised before she blushed heavier. "I...uh... even if she would be... she probably has the hots for Belle.",Emma said quietly so Henry wouldn't hear it. Regina chew on her lip while she thought about how to bring Ruby and Emma together while the others happily chatted with each other. When they arrived she finally had an idea.

They entered and the diner went quiet. The people stared at them interested. The four of them walked to a booth and sat down. They waited for a waitress to order. Ruby came over to them with a hateful glare directed at Regina and David. She looked softly and sympathetically at Emma before she took the order and walked away. Regina stood up and walked over to the counter. David and the other two hadn't seen where Regina had been gone and chatted quietly.

Regina followed Ruby in the kitchen. "What do you want, Regina?",Ruby growled and slammed Regina in a wall. "Just asking you to give..." "You have no right to ask me anything after everything what happened with Snow.",Ruby hissed. "I'm not asking for myself. I'm asking for Emma!",Regina said and freed herself. "I wanted to ask you if you could give her a chance. She really likes you and she really needs someone. Snow... she made Emma feel unwanted and ugly... I think she can use the company of someone she likes... a lot." Ruby had looked at Regina skeptic when she said that she was asking for Emma and now looked shocked when Regina had finished.

"M-me? But...I..." "Even if you think you are a monster, Ruby... it doesn't mean that you can't have a happy ending. Look at David and me. I truly did terrible things and look what I have now. Just because I tried to change. Because I still try and still fight the dark side in me. When you believe in yourself it is possible to be good. You sure need someone who tells you you do good but I think the whole town would tell you that if they would knew that you need to hear it. And you really do good, Ruby. Please. Even if it's just a dinner with all of us then. It would make her happy."

"Why do you care so much for her? She tried to take Henry.",Ruby said but Regina shook her head. "It was my fault. I pushed him in her arms. And I care for her because she is the most important person for the love of my life...",she looked down when she realized what she had said. Ruby looked surprised. "You... you really love him?" "More than anything... That's what makes it all so difficult. I can handle the hate... But I don't think my family can..." "What happened? Why are you two together?" "Will you have dinner with us when I tell you?",Regina asked and Ruby nodded.

"Half a year ago Snow started an affaire with some guy called Adam because she felt unsatisfied in bed although I really can't understand her in that matter. Anyway, 3 months ago David came to me when Gold and I... cured me...Gold destroyed something accidentally. Well, we ended up in bed and the next morning David and I just talked about everything. Our pasts, our presents, our plans. And somehow... It was the first time I felt actually truly loved and I didn't wanted it gone. That's the reason why I let him come back."

"Well, yesterday I told him that I'm pregnant and he was so depressed that even that couldn't cheer him and he knew what was the problem. We walked to Snow and he asked her for a divorce. Bad timing we had a run in with her lover and her on the couch. She declined and he remembered that he wasn't married here with her and then dragged me back home but we still heard Snow saying that I will pay for that...",Regina told her and Ruby kind of seemed shocked.

"And Emma? What happened with her?" "Snow wants revenge and don't want anything to do with my friends and people I bedded. Unfortunately I bedded Emma. She is good by the way, hurry up before someone else knows. She told me that Snow looked disgusted as if she was disappointed for her of even being gay... She was scared to tell me because she didn't wanted to get abandoned another time. So please give her a try. She is great. And she doesn't mind the wolf in you.",Regina and Ruby locked eyes. "Okay.",Ruby nodded and Regina hugged her.

"Could I speak to you, Regina?",Granny suddenly said and Regina nodded. Ruby served the customers again while Regina stood in front of Granny like a child who got scolded. Granny's heart broke at that sight. How could such a powerful woman feel so small in front of an old woman. "Thanks for your nice words to Ruby. She really needs someone who tells her that.",Granny said and tried to look in Regina's shy eyes. The latter just nodded and Granny pulled her in a hug. "Whoever did this to you is gone, Regina. You can trust me.",Granny said and she felt Regina's thin arms around her body. "I'll try.",she just whispers and Granny kissed her head before she turned back to the food. Regina watched her surprised before she smiled slightly.

Regina left the kitchen and told Ruby the time to come over before she sat down and told Emma who looked surprised and then blushed deeply. They laughed at that. Regina and David got closer although they were still in public. He kissed her lovingly while everyone in the diner watched. She smiled at him and finished her pancake. She was the last of them. David pulled Regina's legs over his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist before he pressed a feather light kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back until Henry interrupted them. "If you are going to continue that than I'll go playing.",Henry said and Regina grinned.

"Wait.",Regina said and grabbed her purse and gave Henry some money. "Have fun." "Thanks, Mom.",he said and hugged her quickly before he bolted off. Emma looked at her. "Really... thank you, Regina.",Emma said with a soft smile and Regina took her hand and squeezed it. "Just don't miss your chance. It was hard to fight her off.",Regina said with a grin and both gasped. "She fought against you?" "Yes, but that's completely acceptable. Snow is her best friend and I'm with her best friend's ex-husband together. If I would be in that situation I would do that too.",Regina said and kissed David's cheek. "It's fine. She apologized and I invited her over for dinner. Nothing to worry. Anyway, I think tonight is a good night for testing the cabin in the forest as holiday house, don't you think that too David?",Regina asked with a cheeky grin and David chuckled before he nodded.

Emma blushed heavily. "I don't even know what to do...",Emma mumbled and Regina turned a bit back to her. "You know that one thing with your tongue?",Regina asked Emma who first lost all the color in her face and than turned completely red. She nodded. "That and she is pudding in your hands. At least I enjoyed that the most." She looked back to David who looked like he wanted to disappear in a hole underneath him. Emma thought about it and looked back to Ruby who was looking to her too. They both blushed slightly before they smiled at each other and turned away. Regina had watched them and nuzzled her face in David's neck.

He just held her more lovingly and caressed her stomach softly while she sighed and relaxed in his arms. The door opened and suddenly the diner was quiet. Regina looked up and followed the gaze of everyone to the door where Snow stood with Adam. Regina saw red and stood up. She grabbed Snow and pushed her on a table which broke down beneath her. "How can you look at your daughter disgusted just because she is gay?",Regina asked her disgusted. Everyone looked shocked at her and than to Emma who looked amazed at Regina. "Two women don't belong together! That's not what god wanted! And Emma will realize that you just cursed her and she isn't 'gay'.",Snow answered and tried to tackle Regina who poofed a few steps back and Snow fell on her knees.

"Being homosexual isn't a disease. Is not a curse. It's what you are or aren't. You can't cure it with magic or something else... you disgust me, Snow... I could never be disgusted of Henry if he would like men or boys. I would be happy as long as he would be happy. That's what makes you to a real mother. You love your child wether it's gay or not. You support it whenever it needs you. You protect it. You put your child first.",Regina hissed and Snow looked at her hateful. "What do you know about being a good mother? Your 'son' ran away from you to find his real mother. He never thought that you loved him." "But I was wrong.",Henry said and Regina looked to her son lovingly. "Mom loved me. She still loves me. Stop trying to destroy the happy ending she deserves. You don't need to repeat her mistakes..."

Henry walked over to Regina and hugged her. She hugged him back and kissed his forehead. "My smart little prince.",she said and smiled. He pulled her away from Snow. Regina waved with her hand and the table restored itself. Granny nodded approvingly and Regina sat back down next to David with Henry on her lap. "I think we should go. I have a dinner to prepare.",Regina said and Emma nodded quickly. They all stood up and walked to the door when Snow tried to stop Emma but the latter just shrugged her off. "Don't. You already said enough yesterday, Miss Blanchard.",Emma hissed and left the diner.

Emma took some deep breaths and felt Regina's arm around her shoulders. "Relax, Emma. You have a date to attend to.",Regina said and Emma nodded. David and Henry walked behind them and talked about being a knight. Emma linked her arm with Regina's once again. "Thank you.",Emma said and Regina smiled at her softly. "You're welcome.",she answered. They chatted about what they could make for dinner and what would be the best time to vanish for the three of them. David and Henry caught up with them and Regina shared their idea with Henry who smiled happily.

**TBC...?**


End file.
